


Escape!

by Lexi_girl9697



Category: Blood - Fandom, Corpes party, OC - Fandom, first person pov - Fandom, school - Fandom
Genre: Blood, creepy little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_girl9697/pseuds/Lexi_girl9697
Summary: Imagine waking up in a living nightmare that you wish you can wake up from... one problem thou, you can't!





	Escape!

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Imagine a middle school, bright colours, wooden desks for both students and teachers and don't forget the best part, toys. Now imagine that same room, but with a little twist. A classroom, abandoned, with broken desks, but the teachers' desk seems untouched. The ever so brightly coloured walls, tainted with thick crimson red blood. The toys, oh boy, the best part becomes the worst! The toys were replaced by bones! Human bones! What would you do if you ever woke up in a room like that? Scream? Shout? Pee your pants? Well welcome to my world, because I'm in that very room.

How in the world did I end up here? I don't know, so don't ask. All I know is that I need to get out of here! The air is so stuffed and heavy with the overpowering smell of old, rotten flash and dried blood. I can't tell if I'm hot or cold as I am sweating like an overweight pig and shivering like a cat after a fright.

Shakily standing up on my own two wobbly feet, I anxiously walk to the cracked window, to let some fresh air in. It didn't budge, it's like someone sealed it shut for my purpose. Looking over at the sealed shut window, all I saw were trees... tall, dead, dry looking trees. So much gloom that you couldn't see the skies screaming from behind the suffocating greys.

My only chance of clean air went down the drain, I anxiously headed towards the wooden, old door to find it locked... perfect, my day couldn't get any better. So what now? Seat next to my decapitated, decaying, bony companion and twiddle my thumbs? Should I simply wait for death to came and join these poor unfortunate souls in the cursed underground?

Wait... is that just me, imagining things due to my desperate need for life, or do I hear crying? There's a living, breathing person here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first corpse party story.
> 
> I know it's short but I don't know if I should continue or not. I don't know you tell me
> 
> Please R&R and tell me what you think. should I carry on?


End file.
